


I love you too

by Ronnie_Lance



Category: Marakis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Lance/pseuds/Ronnie_Lance
Summary: Charlie is nervous to propose to his long term boyfriend, Xavier.





	I love you too

The scene was perfect, Charlie decided. Snow floating down gently outside the windows, a fire blazing in the fireplace, the Christmas tree lit with presents scattered underneath.  
“I’m not sure I can do this.” He whispered to his little brother, King.  
“You can.” King replied shoving two mugs of coco into Charlie’s hands, and pushing him into the living room.  
“Hooray! Hot Coco!” Xavier laughed “I was starting to wonder if you were coming back.”  
“Yeah…” Charlie chuckled nervously. “I wanted to be sure the milk was hot.”  
“You okay?” Charlie’s boyfriend asked.  
“Of course!” Charlie squeeked  
“You sure? You’ve been standing there for a full minute. Come cuddle with me.” Xavier patted the couch next to him. Charlie handed him a mug and sat down.  
There’s silence while both young men take sips of the coco.  
“Xavier, I…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Never mind.”  
“Hey Charlie,” Xavier set his mug down, prompting Charlie to put his down too, and reached into his pocket. “Marry me?” He asked pulling out a ring.  
Charlie gaped for a moment then threw his arms around Xavier laughing. “Yes! Yes, a thousand times, yes!” Charlie broke away just far enough to kiss Xavier. “I have a confession to make.” He said, reaching into his own pocket, pulling out another ring “I was gonna ask you tonight too.”  
“Well I think you know my answer, but yes, of course my answer is yes.” Xavier said sincerely.  
“I love you.” Charlie said, kissing Xavier again.  
“I love you too”


End file.
